


[瑪奇短篇]米列希安的惡作劇

by Giovanna_Laurant



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant
Summary: =店主的話=到底店主多久沒有寫過這麽少女心的BGCP題材呢？嗯，大概這是裏陰陽大戰記(小學六年級)年代之後的第一次吧？對，店主真的有少女心的，只不過平常都是在寫BLCP而已。這次是第一次比較認真地寫Mabinogi的同人文，還一來就是艾爾班騎士團。號稱很喜歡特拉克的店主，並沒有寫過和特拉克相關的題材卻在連續在C5被特拉克傷透了心在C6成功泡到托爾維斯之後……淪陷了。現在瑪奇的形狀已經變成了托爾維斯的形狀了（咦）這篇還是首發在瑪奇遊戲裏的同人系統然後再改編成短篇的當然不會一摸一樣的有興趣可以在台服瑪奇裏面搜《一個關於托爾應援T的故事》閲讀體驗會完全不一樣哦。附上一下米列希安（約亞）穿上應援T的畫面算是增加下閲讀體驗吧XD
Relationships: Milletian/Torvish | Talvish (Mabinogi)
Kudos: 5





	[瑪奇短篇]米列希安的惡作劇

  
  
當調查任務暫告一段落，和艾爾班的騎士們暫時告別之後，已經過去了幾天的時日。卸下戰甲，銀髮的精靈族靈巧地從馬背上跳下來，提著比她的身高還要長一倍的魚竿，往河邊走去。提爾克那的陽光溫暖地撒落在那束成兩股麻花的一頭銀髮上，暫且洗去了少女身上的英雄責任和沉重的枷鎖。約亞，那個擁有精靈樣貌的米列希安，眯起了暗紅色的眼瞳，凝神閉氣。勾上魚餌的魚絲撲通一聲落了水。

村莊的河邊在午後陽光下閃耀著磷光，約亞手中握著的魚竿抖動了幾下，少女的眉頭輕輕一挑，手心捏緊了綳緊的魚竿。「嘿！」那條大鯉魚掙扎了幾下，最後還是無可奈何地敵不過和半神之間的角力。河面的磷光晃得她的眼睛有點花，過度集中精神容易感到疲乏，於是少女拎著鯉魚看了一眼，便收起了魚竿。

少女一邊尋思著是否回到農場稍作休息，一邊沿著鄉間的小徑向山坡上走去。當路過提爾克那的廣場時，某個在擺地攤的小精靈向她招了招手。約亞忍不住停下了趕路的腳步，好奇地走了印有阿爾班騎士團團徽的地毯。

很少人會選擇在提爾克那的廣場擺攤，畢竟小村莊寧靜的氛圍還是比較適合讓旅行者圍著營火唱首歌。愛爾琳最繁華的市集在杜巴頓，這是米列希安約定俗成的事情。也許是因為這樣，地攤上擺滿了琳瑯滿目的雜貨，卻乏人問津。

少女彎下了身子，細細地看著，那件衣服就這樣闖入了她的眼中。

那只是一件剪裁簡單的短袖衫，上面印著畫成了像素畫的托爾維斯，還浮誇地帶上了愛心的圖樣。這一看就知道不是出自愛爾琳的設計師，只是這種和愛爾琳格格不入的東西，米列希安往往穿得理所當然。約亞看著印在的衣服上那張騎士的笑臉，與某天在提爾克那的河邊，騎士說著「喜歡她」的清澄笑容如出一轍。

精靈眨了眨眼睛，惡作劇心思油然而生。

「或許會很有趣也說不定。」少女打著小小的壞心眼，不假思索把金幣投進了錢箱。

仿佛是心有靈犀一般，貓頭鷹悠長的咕咕聲在她頭頂盤旋，印上騎士團蠟印的信封輕飄飄地落在了少女的手心。

希德斯特雪原，那個在提爾克那的最北，長期冰封的角落，那個諾蘭約亞曾經很常坐在這裏發呆的地方。在雪松森林的最深處探望那隻乞求魔力藥草的熊，或者在月夜和憂鬱的德魯伊聊聊近況，是少女曾經的日常。但自從老朋友都離開了以後，她許久都沒再踏進這裏過，仿佛要將積蓄已久的失落冰封在三尺厚的雪層之下一般，雪原許久不曾印上米列希安的腳印。

也許是太久沒來，約亞早就忘記了這個堆滿雪人的森林是如此的冷，烈風夾著雪花在精靈的身邊飛舞，讓穿著單薄的短袖的少女，忍不住打了個冷顫。

「啊，真的有夠冷。」她一邊在心裏暗暗抱怨自己為什麼非要選在冰天雪地穿短袖，一邊拖著開始僵硬的步伐向前走。米列希安儘管強大，但感官還是存在的。然而，當少女想到也許能看見托爾維斯吃驚的表情時，她還是忍住了翻出長袍裹住自己的衝動，硬著頭皮邁開了腳步。

艾爾班騎士團的鐵甲在雪地中閃得鋥亮，少女從三人組合中輕易地捕抓到那頭金燦燦的捲髮。

「好久不見。」

約亞咬著忍不住打顫的牙齦，擠出微笑向站在雪松樹下等待的騎士們打了聲招呼。

「約亞！好久不見！」紅色兜帽下露出了一張大大的笑臉，仿佛和騎士團肅殺的氛圍格格不入，那張帶著稚氣的仍未學會收斂，常把憧憬的心情表露無遺。亞特總是那個首先留意到米列希安的身影，向少女揮手致意的人。當然，約亞穿上了從未穿過的衣服這一點，毫不意外地逃不過亞特的眼睛。

「咦？……欸？」

「欸？！」

少年的臉上難掩驚訝的神色，仿佛碧玉般的眼瞳轉了幾圈，仿佛在搞清楚了什麽以後，他又發出了更響亮的悲鳴，淚光馬上染上了他的眼眶。

「我臉上是有東西嗎？」亞特的反應在外人眼中或許有些過度，但卻在精靈少女的意料之内她故作困惑地詢問，歪了歪頭。

「發生什麽事了嗎？」亞特的慌張成功引起了其他人的注意，本在警戒的托爾維斯和艾薇琳，迅速提起了長劍和騎槍。

「沒……沒事！」少年一副欲言又止的樣子，眼睛心虛地往米列希安的身上游移不定。

「這……咳……」

秋收組的組長，那個號稱艾爾班騎士團裏最強的人，竟也一時之間説不出話來，怔怔的盯著米列希安的衣服。但很快，托爾維斯便重整了臉上的表情，讓自己看起來一如既往的冷靜。儘管只是一瞬間，但約亞還是捕捉到了他驚訝的臉色，惡作劇的目的已經達到的米列希安，假裝什麽事情也沒發生過似的，握著集魔杖的手隔在身後，壓根沒有遮遮掩掩的打算。

「好久不見。」托爾維斯努力讓自己的聲音聼起來處變不驚，但約亞還是從中聽出了他話語中的遲疑。青年似乎思考了幾秒之後，又再度開腔。「真是……獨特的衣服。」他講這句的時候，猶豫了一下，似乎在尋找適合的形容詞。

諾蘭約亞的嘴角終於忍不住上揚了。

然而她還沒來得及沾沾自喜多久，希德斯特那好不容易稍顯平靜的風雪再度喧嘩起來，本就因爲低溫而快要受不了的約亞，在驟降的溫度下，喉嚨還是忍不住發出了悲鳴。

下一刻，被黝黑的戰甲包覆的手抓住了米列希安那雙纖細的手腕，青年毫無預警的把少女拉向了自己的身邊。本來就因爲太過寒冷而瑟瑟發抖的諾蘭約亞，那個拯救了愛爾琳無數次的英雄，輕而易舉的在慣力下撲向了騎士，毫無招架之力。

「咦？」

她還以爲自己的臉會碰地一聲撞上撞上托爾維斯那黝黑的盔甲，但青年的手臂早一步扶住了米列希安的身體，穩穩地把她圈在自己的懷中。厚重棉布的觸感裹住了精靈的身體，被白色絲綢裝飾的墨色長袍擋住了雪原上喧囂的風雪。

精靈抬起頭，對上了騎士清澈的目光。

「儘管米列希安的身體很強大，但請不要勉強自己啊。」

托爾維斯説著，慎重地替約亞拉緊了披在她身上的長袍的衣領。

「但是，雖然有點難爲情……」托爾維斯別過了臉：「不過我還是受寵若驚了，謝謝妳。」

騎士那過於直白的謝意，讓不久前還在竊笑的約亞變得比亞特還要慌了，「沒……沒事。」精靈拉起兜帽遮住了自己的臉，退後了幾步，腰帶上的秋收組組徽，發出了嘩啦啦的聲音。

——被反將一軍了。

「咳咳！」

身後傳來咳嗽聲，艾薇琳打斷了約亞那揉成一團亂麻的思緒。「我們浪費太多時間了，別鬧了。」女騎士的臉帶著明顯的不滿，她伸手推了推深陷失落感的亞特，向仍在整理思緒的精靈和托爾維斯打了個眼色，開口催促眾人必須離開此地。

「嗯。我們走吧。」托爾維斯的手從約亞的肩上移開，轉身邁開了步伐。

諾蘭約亞，那個不時會惡作劇的米列希安深深吸了一口氣，也跟上了了托爾維斯的脚步，和往常一樣，依舊站在托爾維斯身後不遠的地方，跟著騎士們向雪原的更深處走去。

她未曾留意，愛著人類的女神正在安靜地注視著她還有他的背影。

「真是青澀的感情。」

女神如此低語。

「只是妳又會不會注意到，千絲萬縷的命運紡織出的惡意呢？」

「擁有纖細的感情的米列希安啊……」

「但願妳的心不會再一次破碎。」

=End=

**Author's Note:**

> =店主的話=  
> 到底店主多久沒有寫過這麽少女心的BGCP題材呢？  
> 嗯，大概這是裏陰陽大戰記(小學六年級)年代之後的第一次吧？  
> 對，店主真的有少女心的，只不過平常都是在寫BLCP而已。
> 
> 這次是第一次比較認真地寫Mabinogi的同人文，還一來就是艾爾班騎士團。  
> 號稱很喜歡特拉克的店主，並沒有寫過和特拉克相關的題材  
> 卻在連續在C5被特拉克傷透了心  
> 在C6成功泡到托爾維斯之後……  
> 淪陷了。  
> 現在瑪奇的形狀已經變成了托爾維斯的形狀了（咦）  
> 這篇還是首發在瑪奇遊戲裏的同人系統  
> 然後再改編成短篇的  
> 當然不會一摸一樣的  
> 有興趣可以在台服瑪奇裏面搜《一個關於托爾應援T的故事》  
> 閲讀體驗會完全不一樣哦。  
> 附上一下米列希安（約亞）穿上應援T的畫面  
> 算是增加下閲讀體驗吧XD


End file.
